Many people utilize a handheld mirror in conjunction with a fixed wall-mounted mirror in order to see the rear of their head. Such vision is important to ensure beautiful hair styling all around and not just in the front. However, the usage of a handheld mirror requires that the user hold the mirror with one of their hands. Obviously, this only leaves one (1) hand for use with hair brushes, picks, curling irons, hair dryers and the like, thus forcing the user to constantly swap items, move the mirror from one (1) to another and so forth. This adds to the amount of time that hair styling takes and can negatively affect the outcome.
Additionally, many people prefer make-up mirrors when applying make-up. Typically these mirrors are hand held or include a small base support so the mirror can rest upon a dresser, chest, or counter top. However, these positions are usually inconvenient and uncomfortable for the user requiring them to bend or stoop in order to look into the mirror properly.
One (1) solution to these problems is to simply mount a mirror on a wall at a desired height or opposite another mirror. This solution requires mounting hardware and restricts the position of the mirror to a small range of users having a similar height as the original installer. Various other stands and supports also attempt to provide solutions to these problems. Typically, these types of devices provide a support stand with some way to adjust a mirrored surface. Examples of such attempts can be seen by reference in several U.S. Patents, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 695,951, issued in the name of Seymoure; 898,263, issued in the name of Rice; 3,781,093, issued in the name of Grabijas; 3,792,917, issued in the name of Martinez; 4,856,888, issued in the name of Wahl; and D 309,833, issued in the name of Wahl.
While these devices may accomplish their specific intended purpose, each suffers from one (1) or more disadvantage or deficiency with respect to design, function, or effectiveness. In particular, the previous solutions typically lack the ability to cover a wide range of adjustable heights. Additionally, they limit the range or the axis upon which the mirror can be angularly positioned. Many such devices restrict the ability to remove the mirror for it to be used for other purposes. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which the vision of a handheld mirror can be provided without the necessity of constantly holding it. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.